


La Exposición

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Podríais posar para mí… hacéis una pareja tan encantadora…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Exposición

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, muy a mi pesar.
> 
> Esta vez ha sido eminahinata, de Fanfiction, quien me ha pedido algo sobre pintura, este es el resultado, espero que os guste.
> 
> El OFC ha sido bautizado por ella también

 

Era el segundo día tranquilo tras varios de incesante actividad y Steve no lo estaba llevando demasiado bien, se dedicaba a dar vueltas por el cuartel general como un león enjaulado… desquiciando un poco a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Te lo juro, Kono- le decía Danny-, como vuelva a salir de su despacho, lo ataré a una silla.

Y precisamente por eso ahora mismo el comandante Mcgarrett estaba en su oficina, con una café en una mano, el periódico en la otra y una cuerda en el suelo. El rubio no le había apresado de forma muy elaborada, sólo “ _lo justo para que estés entretenido jugando al superhéroe un ratito y nos dejes vivir”,_ había dicho después de ponerle una taza y la prensa sobre la mesa para que tuviese algo que hacer tras liberarse y no retomases sus enervantes paseos.

Sorprendentemente, en la prensa tampoco había ningún suceso que captase su atención, nada que le hiciese saltar de la silla y convocar al equipo para un nuevo caso, pero al menos le había dado una idea sobre lo que podrían hacer después. Cuando llegaron las pizzas que habían pedido para comer, situó el periódico delante de su amigo.

-Página 32- dijo.

Danny enarcó las cejas y comenzó a pasar las páginas mientras el resto los observaba con curiosidad. Steve se explicó.

-He pensado que podemos salir antes esta tarde y hacer algo juntos. En vista de que hoy no parece haber ningún partido interesante, se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer algo un poco más cultural.

Danny contuvo una exclamación al llegar a la página indicada y levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, sus ojos brillaban, entusiasmados. El SEAL frunció el ceño.

-Nunca creí que fueses a mostrarte tan ilusionado por ir a una exposición de pintura- dijo con extrañeza-, por mucha temática de New Jersey que tenga.

Kono sonrió recordando la colección de postales _confiscadas_ de dicha ciudad que tenía su jefe en un cajón de su mesa. A juzgar por su expresión, Chin debía estar pensando lo mismo.

-No es solo eso- dijo el policía-, es que la pintora es una gran amiga mía. Se fue a Europa un año antes de que yo me mudase aquí y no he podido contactar con ella desde entonces.

A Steve no le gustó demasiado la forma en que su compañero hablaba de la mujer, él había querido alegrar a su amigo llevándole a una exposición sobre su tierra, pero el reencuentro con viejas amistades no entraba dentro de su plan.

-Eso es genial, así podréis poneros al día con vuestras cosas- apuntó Lori fantaseando con el vestido que se iba a poner para impresionar al marine. El rojo… no, demasiado atrevido…, el azul… o no, mejor el negro, el del gran escote y la espalda al descubierto… ¿sería demasiado lujo para ir a una galería de arte?

Hicieron planes antes de retomar el trabajo. Saldrían antes, irían a sus casas a adecentarse un poco – “ _No, Steven, es una galería de prestigio y los pantalones tipo cargo no son elegantes” “En eso tengo que darle la razón a Danny, brah” -_ , y se reunirían de nuevo en la entrada de la galería.

No habían vuelto a una desde aquella misión que había terminado con aquel hombre atado al capó del camaro… lástima que esta vez la cosa no fuese a terminar de una forma tan sorprendente y gratificante. Una pena, pero no habría sorpresas esa noche.

Si tan solo el supiese…

Cuando llegaron, Kono, Chin y Malia les esperaban en la puerta. Kono hizo algún comentario sobre lo interesante que sería ir a trabajar cada día si sus jefes vistiesen así más a menudo.

-Ella sí que sabe de profesionalidad- murmuró Danny, quien, a pesar de todo, no llevaba corbata… posiblemente tuviese algo que ver con el hecho de que la caja donde las guardaba hubiese desaparecido misteriosamente cuando se mudó a casa de Mcgarrett, pero el SEAL solo se encogía de hombros con una expresión de absoluta inocencia.

Mientras esperaban a Lori, el marine se percató de que mucha gente que salía les lanzaba miradas y no cesaba de cuchichear.

-¿Qué les pasa?

Danny sonrió, para él era obvio que la mayoría de las mujeres susurrasen odas de alabanza al moreno que, había que reconocerlo, estaba impresionante con ese traje. Lo más adorable era que el comandante parecía no darse cuenta aún del efecto que provocaba en los demás. ¿Acababa de pensar que Mcgarrett era adorable?

-Estarán tan sorprendidos como yo de ver a un Neanderthal en una exposición pictórica- dijo simplemente-. ¡Caray! ¡Qué elegante!- El resto del equipo se volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que miraba el rubio. Lori acababa de llegar.

-No sabía bien qué ponerme- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ya estamos todos, entremos.- dijo el SEAL. La rubia suspiró, estaba visto que ni así llamaría su atención.

La gente seguía mirándoles y susurrando hasta el punto en que los seis comenzaron a sentirse incómodos. Dos mujeres pasaron junto a ellos y los observaron antes de apartar la vista, sonrojadas.

-¿Has visto eso?- dijo el policía sorprendido- Te miraban con lujuria.

-Era a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Y por qué iban a mirarme a mí estando tú aquí?

El marine suspiró, a veces su amigo era desesperante.

-Apostemos la cena.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nos separamos, si siguen mirándome a mí de ese modo y a ti no, invito a cenar a toda la unidad.

Danny sonrió confiado.

-Como quieras. Espero que hayas traído la cartera- dijo entrando. El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Una mujer pelirroja charlaba animadamente con cuatro hombres trajeados.

-Ahí está- dijo Danny con una sonrisa nostálgica- Danielle Jones.

-Es él- murmuraron unas chicas de unos veinte años al pasar junto al rubio. Dejaron escapar una risita nerviosa y se fueron. El policía dirigió una mirada a Kono sin comprender. Al otro lado de la sala, Steve levantó tres dedos, indicando que esa era la tercera vez que el detective causaba esa reacción desde que se habían separado. En su rostro brillaba una sonrisa triunfal.

El policía no lograba comprender aquello, todo el mundo le observaba como si… como si él… Oh, Dios…eso no… aquello no podía estar pasando… palideció y, al instante, sus amigos estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber Kono.

-Esto… será mejor que nos vayamos… sí, eso, vamos a cenar… esto no ha sido una buena idea… si ya lo dice Steve, que New Jersey no tiene nada interesante- balbuceaba el policía, iba a continuar cuando alguien le interrumpió.

-¿Daniel Williams? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces en Hawaii?

El mencionado se giró para saludar a su amiga. Mientras, el resto continuaba examinando los cuadros.

 Steve no entendía demasiado de arte, pero aquellas obras le parecían buenas, incluso hacían parecer a la ciudad más bonita. Sonrió y decidió guardar el comentario para cuando su amigo pudiese oírlo y rebatir su opinión con la fiereza con que el rubio solía defender su tierra natal. Caminaba distraído hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una mirada familiar.

Y tan familiar, como que era Danny que le observaba desde un marco con sus azules ojos de crayon pastel.

Había que reconocer que la pintora había logrado captar la intensidad de la mirada de su amigo en aquella obra… con razón la gente les observaba. Junto a ese, había unos cuantos cuadros más con el policía como modelo, todos ellos estaban hechos con la misma técnica, del crayon pastel seco. El SEAL no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de la belleza serena que irradiaba su compañero en aquellos cuadros, escuchando con deleite a la gente admirar la profundidad de esos ojos, la expresión tranquila, esa sonrisa sincera…

-Pero me quedo con el otro… ese trasero…- dijo una mujer a su lado. El marine frunció el ceño sin comprender, hasta que vio aquel otro cuadro.

De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, que su boca se secaba, que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza…

Ante él había otro cuadro con Danny como modelo.

Más grande.

De cuerpo entero.

De hecho, era su cuerpo entero.

Sin ropa.

Realmente estaba de perfil, con el torso girado hacia el frente. Una de sus manos, junto con una pierna que tenía apoyada en una escalera, evitaban que se viese más de lo estrictamente necesario. El rubio miraba hacia el suelo, con esa expresión de timidez tan característica suya.

Los ojos del moreno recorrían el cuerpo pintado, tratando de memorizar sus rincones. Su estómago se encogía como si estuviese nervioso, era incapaz de tragar saliva, solo podía observar esa pierna, como tratando de ver a través de ella y sin comprender por qué estaba repentinamente tan interesado en la anatomía de su amigo… algo le decía que si continuaba devorando ese cuadro con la mirada, sus pantalones iban a ser incapaces de retener su reacción.

-¿Por qué siempre traerá tanta ropa al trabajo?- dijo Kono con malicia colocándose a su lado.

Y Steve sintió cómo su visión se volvía roja, y tenía ganas de gritar a todo el mundo que dejasen de mirar, que dejasen de hablar de aquel trasero espectacular y que no recorriesen las líneas de los músculos pectorales de _SU compañero._

-No me importaría tener ese cuadro en el cabecero de mi cama- comentaba una mujer.

Kono soltó una risita.

Steve consideraba seriamente hacer saltar la alarma contra incendios y aprovechar el caos para robar la pintura.

-Yo preferiría tener al original en mi cama.

Vale esas dos tenían que callarse ya o Steve no iba a responder de sus actos. Kono comenzó a sentir espasmos en su estómago de tanto contener la risa.

-Pues aprovecha, ahí lo tienes- dijo la que había hablado primero.

Los miembros de 5.0 se giraron para ver a un completamente enrojecido policía siendo arrastrado por la pintora.

-Míralo bien, Danny.

- _No me hace falta, gracias-_ musitaba el rubio sin levantar la vista.

-Danny…

- _Que no quiero, y me dijiste que era para practicar, que no lo enseñarías-_ seguía protestando el detective.

-¿Pero te has visto bien? ¿En serio pretendes que desaproveche semejante cuadro? Estás increíble, Danny, eres increíble. Mírate bien, pareces un atleta griego que…

- _Elle, te agradecería que bajases la voz… y retirases el cuadro…_

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-¿Y si viene Grace y ve a su padre…?- el rubio gesticuló con las manos.

-Danny tiene razón- sentenció Steve.

Danny seguía murmurando _“Genial, él también lo ha visto”_

-¿Y usted es…?- dijo Danielle.

-Steve Mcgarrett. Soy el compañero de Danny.

La mujer le tendió la mano.

-Encantada- luego lo miró de arriba abajo e hizo un gesto de aprobación-. Soy Danielle Jones.

-¿Va a retirar el cuadro?- vale, tal vez no debía haber sido tan rudo, se dijo Steve, pero la sola idea de tanta gente observando a su amigo le volvía loco.

La pintora esbozó una sonrisita.

-Danny, este cuadro tiene mucho éxito, la gente adora la expresión de tu cara, es tan adorable verte así, tan tímido.

-Si no lo retira me veré obligado a detenerla por violar los derechos de imagen de…

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora saltas con eso?

-Creí que no querías que el cuadro estuviese en la exposición.

-Ya, pero esto se puede arreglar por las buenas, Steve.

-Solo trataba de ayudarte.

-¿Y amenazas con detener a mis amigos?

-Pero Danny…

-Oh, Dan, no culpes a tu pareja, es normal esa reacción, créeme- los dos amigos abrieron la boca para replicar mientras Chin se atragantaba con el contenido de la copa de champán que había cogido de la bandeja de un camarero. La pelirroja continuaba, soñadora-. Podríais posar para mí… hacéis una pareja tan encantadora… Se me ocurren un montón de escenas en las que pintaros. Ah, ahí veo a Nathan, esperad aquí, voy a hablar con él y continuamos con esta conversación.

-Está más loca de lo que recordaba- masculló Danny

Los dos compañeros se miraron antes de lanzarse en perfecta sintonía hacia la salida.


End file.
